Haru Haru
by Akirawr
Summary: SongFic Sesshomaru saw Kagome, his girlfriend for 2 years and fiancé, cheating on him with Inuyasha. However, he did not know that there was a reason to it all. Sesshomaru's POV. Sess/Kag Tragedy


**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

_By: Choclate_

**Haru Haru**

_**Sesshomaru/Kagome**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I owe the song Haru Haru, Big Bang owns it.**

**Author's Note: ****Hiiiiiieexxx! I know I haven't been updating. But school is really taking a toll on me; however, I will try to update at least fortnightly starting from the week after the next. Enjoy this song fiction in the meanwhile.**

**Summary: Sesshomaru saw Kagome, his girlfriend for 2 years and fiancé, cheating on him with Inuyasha. However, he did not know that there was a reason to it all. Sesshomaru's POV.**

'**Hihihihi' – Thinking**

"**Hihihihi" – Talking**

**Romanji lyrics are in **_Italics _**and English Translations are in **_**Bold Italics.**_

**X**

_Tteonaga (__**Leave**__)  
Yeah, finally I realise, that I'm nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me_

The grip on my hand loosened as she breathed her last breath. How was I so blind that I could not see this? I gave an anguished scream as I openly sobbed.

_Ah ah ah ah~_

All I felt was anger as I stared upon the scene in front of me. My three friends who had dutifully followed me stood behind me, their eyes wide with disbelief. There in front of us was my girlfriend for two years. Her chocolate eyes were fixed towards the man who was in front of her. Her hair was a deep onyx and it was gently swaying in the wind. I would have been awed by her beauty if it was not due to the fact that she was taking off our engagement ring. In front of her stood a Hanyou, who had gorgeous amber eyes which shone with life and long silver hair which reached his waist. She gently gave him the ring with a small smile on her face.

_Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam  
Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam  
Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang  
Munsincheoreom jiwojiji anha  
Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo  
Nae gaseumsoge meonjiman ssahijyo (say goodbye)_

_**Like the tides my heart is broken  
Like the wind my heart is shaking  
Like the smoke my love faded away  
It never erases like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply and the ground shakes  
My heart is full of dust (say goodbye)**_

The girl turned away and ran off. I could feel angry bubbling in me as I walked up to the Hanyou. He seemed to see me but he chose to ignore and walked away towards his silver BMW. I roughly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him towards the body of his car. He hit it painfully, eyes blazing with anger as it glared at me with unshed tears. Why he had those tears was beyond me, but I knew it was not due to the pain. He was used to me beating him up as a child, so this was no big pain to him.

"What the hell was that for, Sesshomaru?" he growled out, his voice matching up to the anger in his eyes. I grabbed the collars of his shirt as I pulled him towards me, our faces almost touching.

"How dare you try to steal Kagome away from me, Inuyasha?" I grounded out as I pushed him roughly again to the car. He merely gave me a half hearted glare as he pushed me away.

"I didn't try to. She came to me!" He yelled into my face. That was when my fist connected itself with that face of his.

_Yeah  
Nega eobsineun dan harudo mot sal geotman gatatdeon na  
Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara  
Bogo sipdago bulleo bwado neon amu daedab eobjanha  
Heotdoen gidae georeo bwado ijen soyongeobjanha_

_**Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you  
But from what was expected, I'm getting along quite well by myself  
You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless**_

We fought, punch after punch. That was when my three friends interfered as two of them grabbed me away and pinned me against the metal door of a nearby shop. The one who grabbed Inuyasha struggled to pin him against the car. Their attempt to stop us from fighting was futile as I pushed the two away almost easily, my claws tearing on their skin slightly. Inuyasha punched the guy who was still grabbing his arm away and charged back towards me.

That night I indulged in alcoholic drinks, trying my best to drown my pain. Inuyasha had dealt quite a few blows to my face and body, covering my face with band-aids. It was not only the pain of the blows I was trying to drown but the pain of heartbreak. My mind flickered towards our blissful memories. She was just so sweet… How could possibly she cheated on me with my own little brother?

It was obviously Inuyasha's fault.

_Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin anhneunji  
Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji  
Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol sujocha eobseo aetaeugo  
Na hollo bameul jisaeujyo subaek beon jiwonaejyo_

_**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?  
Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me?  
I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't even approach you or talk to you  
Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times **_

In my hands was a wooden box with an intricate design. She had given me that for our first anniversary so I could put our memories into it so we could remember it forever. Opening it, my eyes were greeted with almost a million pictures. Grabbing one, I flipped to see our grinning faces on it. Her arms were tight around me and so were mine. Our heads were leaned against one another as we smiled towards the camera.

I dropped the box and its contents deliberately as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I looked upon the mirror and realized that I look like shit. Dark circles surrounded tired and heartbroken amber eyes. My hair a dull silver which was tousled and turned into a messy state which seemed as though something made a nest out of it. And it was her fault. Letting out an anguish filled scream laced with anger, I punched the mirror.

_Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo gane_

_**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away**_

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I thought of losing her to my brother. How could she… I loved her with all my heart and this is what she did to me? Leaning against the now sharp surface of the mirror, I sobbed my heart out. It was unusual for me to cry but this was just too much. The feeling of betrayal now was much more than when my own father left mother for another woman. Inuyasha's mother! I tasted blood trickling to my lips from my forehead, but I did not care. The pain in my heart was much more painful than that.

She was by far the perfect woman I have met. Her beauty was unmatched, her kindness was boundless and her purity was unbelievable. She even accepted my brother full nature, a Hanyou, full heartedly when everyone else would shine him away if they knew. She loved me for who I am, a fully fledged demon, and not the human I disguised to be when I was around normal people. It was not in her nature to cheat on me… I started to get suspicious when Inuyasha's scent seemed to stick upon her clothes when she came late for our dates. The smiles she gave me was half hearted and laced with sadness. There was a small stench lacing her scent, one I was not familiar of.

Whatever it was, it scared me.

_Oh, girl, I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye_

Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo  
Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo

Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado  
Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla  


_Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul naega dareun maeum an meokge  
Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na boran deusi_

_Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayahke tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparahke  
Neon neul geurae geureohke useojwo amu il eopdeusi_

_**Oh, girl, I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye**_

Even if we bump into each other  
Pretend you didn't see me and keep going  
If old memories keep on being thought of  
I might go look for you secretly

Always be happy with him, so I don't think of anything else  
You have to get along so there is not even a small regret in me  
Like the white sky and like the blue clouds  
Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong

I did not talk to either Kagome or Inuyasha for the next few weeks. It was as if she was ignoring me. If she saw me outside, she would pretend that she did not see me and just walk off quickly. My eyes would always trail after her. I really wanted to utter a word to her, tell her that I don't care whether she was in love with my brother. All I wanted her to do was stay by my side and remind me that she still knew me.

That night, I saw the two of them together once more. This time, they were cuddling in Inuyasha's BMW, smiling away like idiots. I saw how happy she was and my heart clenched. She was happy in another man's presence when she could not even stand to even talk to me, the one she was supposed to love the most. They looked happy as they chatted with each other. I could not stand it anymore as anger started to override the pain. I walked towards them, anger coursing through my entire body. I walked in front of the car and slammed my hands onto it.

My eyes glanced towards Kagome. Was it me or her was slightly thinner now?

"Get the fuck out of the car, Kagome!" I yelled. She merely looked away and buried her face into Inuyasha's neck. He gave me a cocky smile and said,

"Leave her alone, Sesshomaru. Move on,"

_Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo gane_

_**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away**_

I looked up at the sky. That day ended with Inuyasha driving off without caring whether I threatened him or screamed at him. Now, I was trying to get over the fact that Kagome loved my brother more than me. Raising my left hand, I looked at the ring which sat innocently on the fourth finger. I refused to take it off. It was the only thing besides a few scattered pictures that I had left of our time together. That was when my hand phone rang.

Answering with a gruff "What?". I listened on to what my poor friend was trying to frantically tell me. My eyes widened when I caught on to one of the many sentences he was rushing to tell me and my hand dropped the phone.

"Kagome is dying!"

_Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (nareul itgoseo saragajwo)  
Geu nunmureun da mareul teni, yeah (haruharu jinamyeon)_

Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeul tende mm  
Yeongwonhi hamkke hajadeon geu yaksok ijen  
Chueoge mudeo dugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae

_**Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me  
Just forget me and live on  
Those tears will all dry up, yeah  
As day by day passes**_

If we never met each other then it would have hurt less, mm  
The promise of us staying together is now a memory baby  
I'll pray for you

Not caring if I had dropped the phone, I sprinted towards the direction of the hospital. My heart pounded in my heart as I ran quicker than any human could possibly run. I was still in disguise as I refused to allow any other humans to see me in my demon form. Tears started to prick my eyes once more as I thought of the Kagome dying. I was ready to give her Inuyasha, so ready to give her up to Inuyasha as I knew I would still be able to see her again if she were to date him. After all he and Inuyasha lived in the same house. But if she were to die, I could never ever see her smile for him ever again!

Flashes of memories of our time together came to his mind as I smiled bitterly at them. My leg sprinted tirelessly towards the hospital. I will be there for her! I will!

Once I reached the hospital, I quickly gave the receptionist Kagome's name. The woman gave me an apologetic look before stating that she was in the emergency room at level 4. I quickly ran up the stairs, ignoring the fact that there was an elevator in the building. The instant I reached the hallway where the emergency room was, I saw Inuyasha. I had forgotten that he worked here. He took a deep breath and walked, fully intending to ignore him. When I walked past him, he grabbed my upper arm. I stopped and gave him a small glare. He turned me around so I looked at him.

Fetching something from his pocket, he turned my hand around gently so that my palm faced the ceiling. He placed something gently in my hand.

It was Kagome's engagement ring.

_Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo gane_

_**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and just live on  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
Day by day it fades away**_

"I am sorry I lied, brother but there was never a thing going on with me and Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gave me a small pained smile. I saw love behind it and I knew that he had loved her too.

"Kagome… really loved you," he said, his voice breaking. I swear I saw tears trickling down his cheeks as he turned and walked away. My heart instantly broke at that moment. Clenching my hand with the ring in it, I slammed my back on the wall behind me. My heart hurt and I could not breathe. She still loved me. She still loved me and I had doubted her. The tears I held started to fall as I gasped fervently, trying to take in as much as air as I could. Crying into my fist briefly, I tried to calm myself but I knew it was impossible. As I staggered towards the emergency room door, my mind was a blank. Miroku, Jaken and Shippou who was leaning against the walls of the corridor looked at me with pained expressions.

I walked nearer to the door, my mind a flurry of memories.

"How…?" was all I could utter.

"Cancer..."

_Oh, girl, I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye, bye  
Oh, my love, don't lie, lie  
You're my heart, say goodbye_

The door opened, wheeling out Kagome who seemed to still be alive. I rushed to her side. She smiled gently at me, her eyes pained and loving. Her hand gripped mine gently.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru…. I did not want you to miss me too much…" She gasped as she tried to talk. Her voice was raspy and I heard her heart slowly stopping. The demon doctors who were wheeling her away stopped pushing as they heard it too. Kagome had not much time to live.

"Shh...love, don't talk…" I choked out. She shook her head slowly. I then realized that she had a large bandage covering her head and I realized that she had all her beautiful hair. However, she still looked beautiful to me. Her breath was starting to become laboured.

"Please… Move on and never look back at me… I never had regrets falling in love with you… My only regret was having to leave with such painful memories of me and Inuyasha. I love you so much Sesshomaru…" she gasped out before closing her eyes.

"No…"

The grip on my hand loosened as she breathed her last breath. Her heart stopped and her lungs stopped functioning as well. She was dead. Tears which had been running down my cheeks fell faster as I fell on my knees.

"No, Kagome!"

That was the day I realized that the stench which clung to her, was death.

**X**

**Well that is a short song-fiction. The plot is super close to the music video for the song but of course, without the speeches and I added a few things into it so… yea. So it is not so confusing to most people as to what happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this. And also, check out the song and its music video, its really touching.**

**-Love**

**-Choclate **


End file.
